Break The Ice
by idk what my life is about
Summary: Elsa Ingrid, a household name in the skating world, was at the top of her game when tragedy struck. Now, she's back to a place she never called home. Will she ever learn that there's more to life than skating?
1. Restart

**I went on a fanfiction binge from reading Frozen, HSM, Legend of Zelda and loads more. Damn, right in the childhood. So, enjoy I guess. Every time I write something I die of cringe but oh well this is just for fun anyway.**

It was a crisp and a quiet morning in the Winters house.

A black Cadillac was parked outside, the engine running and passenger door ajar. A tall, slim girl bound down the steps, long blonde swinging about in its ponytail, into the vehicle. As soon as the door shut, the car drove off.

The drive was silent for the most part. Elsa wasn't much of a talker and fiddled with the end of her ponytail. Her father, Agnarr, sat across from her at the wheel.

He spoke, "Are you glad to be back?"

She shrugged, passively staring ahead of her.

"How long has it been?"

"A little over 5 weeks."

Her father bore a stern face, "And the dust still hasn't settled. Don't worry, you'll be back in shape and ready to compete soon."

Elsa remained silent. Her father continued, "Your mother is still concerned and believes you should take a longer break. She doesn't want you to..."

When he trailed off, Elsa cleared her throat before replying, "I _am_ on a break. The moment I moved from Arendelle was the beginning of my hiatus."

The car stopped at a red light and became just that more silent. Her father asked coolly, "Do you know when it'll end?"

Elsa murmured, "No."

Agnarr exhaled loudly, his face expressionless and continued to drive.

/

When the pair had arrived, Elsa immediately spotted the ice rink through the large windows. Suddenly, she could hear the sounds of skates hitting the ice. Turns and leaps filled her vision. Next came the music and-

"Elsa? It's an absolute honour to have you enrolled here."

She whipped her head to the source of the sound. A woman with curly hair in a messy bob had her hand extended.

Elsa responded shaking her hand, "Yes, that's me. I assume you're Mrs Losevsky."

"Yes, but you can call me Kristi. In fact all of my students do," Kristi smiled.

Elsa's father said, "I'm sure you're aware of her highly publicised situation."

Kristi answered, "Yes, it's a sport scandal. Rather unfortunate, however, she is in good hands. I promise you, Mr Winters."

Her father smiled, "Thank you. We want Elsa to be as comfortable as possible."

Kristi asked, "Shall I lead you inside for a quick tour?"

Elsa nodded and they followed her to the rink. Through the double doors Kristi indicated, "It's a 30x60. The changing rooms over there have been renovated. New flooring and quarters for teams."

Kristi's voice slowly drowned out as Elsa took in her surroundings. The light illuminated the room well and red walls gave a sense of warmth. She glanced at the ice. It had recently been smoothed over and she could have sworn it was calling her name.

It had felt like forever since Elsa was last on the ice. She missed the feel of her skates. All of them had been tailored to her by the finest in Arendelle and had become an extension of her limbs.

Kristi announced, "Well, there you have it. Our very own ice rink. So, Elsa? Tomorrow you can come to the early morning session? We haven't gotten a solid timetabled slot due to the short notice but that'll be fixed soon."

Elsa agreed, "Yeah, that's fine. I look forward to it."

Kristi replied, "As do I. Any questions?"

She shook her head, "Not for the moment, no."

"Before you leave," Kristi said. She looked between Agnarr and Elsa, "Only solo sessions? We do have a figure skating club. It's not as competitive but it would be a nice way of perhaps letting off steam and making new friends."

Elsa looked at her father and quickly met Kristi's eyes, "That's okay. I'll just stick to...this."

Kristi nodded in understanding, "Alright, the offer still stands though."

Elsa's father added, "Thank you, Mrs Losevsky. Much appreciated. We should get going."

Kristi smiled, "It was nice meeting you both. Elsa, see you on Monday."

Elsa smiled back timidly before following her father out of the door.

/

Once back home, Elsa went to her room and opened up her wardrobe. The clothes were mostly monochrome. White, blue, black and grey were the dominant colours. She had her collection of figure skating costumes all hung in one corner of the wardrobe. Different shades of blue and sparkles.

She rubbed the fabric between her two fingers and reminisced of her first performance in it. Elsa could remember every detail. The music was Vivaldi and she had won first place.

Elsa then felt someone hug her from her side and saw a head of strawberry blonde hair.

Elsa smiled softly, "Oh, Anna. You're awake."

Anna looked up, "I know, before 11am too!"

"Strange, it's not Christmas yet," Elsa teased.

As Elsa closed her wardrobe, Anna jumped onto her bed, "So, you must be pretty excited then."

Elsa shrugged, "Well...yeah. I have to get back on the ice eventually."

"No, no, no," Anna shook her head. She beamed, "You'll be coming to my school!"

"Oh, yeah."

Anna excitedly said, "This is so exciting! Punzie will be there too. She's a junior just like you. I can't wait to have lunch together instead of FaceTiming you!"

Elsa put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I do suppose that's an upgrade."

"Trust me, your company is 100 times better in real life. This also means Rapunzel and I can find you a boyfriend!"

"No, let's not do that."

"Elsaaaaa."

Elsa firmly stated, "No. I don't want a boyfriend. I just need to focus on school and the ice."

Anna gave her a look of disbelief, "Seriously? We are not in Arendelle. You can go out to parties, to the mall and...the possibilities are just endless!"

"We'll see," Elsa nodded. Anna started to smile and Elsa said, "Not to the boyfriend thing."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another part, woo! I'm just on a roll right now. I really should be doing some revision :/**

"Anna! Hurry up! I'm gonna be late," Elsa yelled exasperated from her car.

It was a new Lexus that felt more like a bribe as opposed to a genuine gift. She reversed out of the driveway and moved her navy duffel bag to the backseat to make room for Anna. Her sister swiftly jumped in and hastily put her seatbelt on almost falling off of her seat in the process.

Elsa began driving, "Why are you so much more hyper than usual? You _did_ take your ADHD medication, right?"

Anna jittered in her seat, "Yes. It's ALSO before 8 in the morning so I had 2 cups of coffee."

"Anna!"

"This was the only way! Now, DRIVE!"

"I am! The speed limit here is 20, I can't go faster."

Anna bounced her leg up and down, "Yes, you can. No one's gonna see."

Elsa gasped, "Anna! You need to stop driving with Rapunzel, she's becoming a bad influence."

Anna proceeded to turn on the radio and raised an eyebrow at the classical music that played.

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek and said, "Don't judge my music. This is Robert Schumann, a romantic classic."

Anna's eyes flitted from the radio to Elsa, "Okayyy...please tell me you listen to more...modern stuff."

Elsa sighed, "Yes, but I enjoy this just as much."

"I'm still changing it."

"If you must."

Anna fiddled around with the stations until she got to a song that she liked.

Elsa asked, "Remind me again why you're coming with me this early."

Anna, shocked, explained, "Um helloooooo. It's your first day of high school like ever. I mean, we're super early so it's only going to be clubs like the hockey team, yearbook and whatnot that'll be there."

Elsa's mouth curled into a smile, "So, you basically want to spend as much time with me as possible."

"Gee, ya think?"

Elsa pulled up into the school parking and easily found a space.

Anna quietly said, "I've missed you, Elsa."

Elsa stretched across to give her a sister a hug, "Me too, Anna."

Elsa caught a whiff as she inhaled in and when they pulled away eyed Anna suspiciously.

Anna asked, "What?"

"Did you use my shampoo?"

Anna quickly said opening the car door, "No! Let's go inside! Why are we even staying in this car?"

Elsa chuckled as she followed suite.

/

Anna waved, "Okay, Elsa! I'll see you later, have fun!"

Elsa waved back and headed towards the locker rooms. She quickly changed into her sports leggings that were stretched over some of her skates and a comfortable fleece.

Once entering the large space she called out unsurely, "Mrs Losevsky? Kristi?"

"Elsa! Good to see you again. So today we're going to just get you back into your groove. Refamiliarise yourself with the ice, see what tricks you can do but what's the situation of your injuries?"

"Laceration has fully healed and my sprained ankle healed a week ago. My doctor said it was impressive that I managed to recover pretty quickly. I've got tape on it and on my right wrist but just for support."

Kristi clasped her hands together, "Sounds all good. Take it easy at first though."

Elsa nodded and made her way to the edge. The ice was even shinier than it was the last time she was there. She apprehensively held onto the wall and ambled onto the ice.

One foot after the other and before Elsa knew it she was gliding around the rink. A little spin here, backwards and forwards lemons helped her establish a rhythm.

Elsa sped around the rink and attempted an axel. A clean landing as she glided backwards in arabesque form.

She caught sight of Kristi who called out, "Feeling better?"

"In every way," she smiled.

Elsa continued to go through her repertoire doing every move she could possibly think of. Salchow jumps, toe loops, camel spins and more. It was as if she were back in the ice rinks of Arendelle practising and pushing herself beyond her limits.

It was just her and the skates, no crowd, no score and no Snow. As soon as the latter crossed her mind, Elsa felt her body tense up and awkwardly land her jump. Suddenly disorientated she stopped in her tracks and stared at the floor.

Kristi came onto the ice, "Elsa! What happened? Are you okay?"

Elsa took a deep breath in, "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry, I...um."

Kristi rubbed Elsa's back, "It's okay, Elsa. You did amazingly. After school, we have another session here but if you choose not- "

Elsa interrupted, "I'll be there. I can't wait."

Kristi, "Okay, kiddo. Go get changed. Class starts soon and I don't want you to be late."

"Thanks, see you later," Elsa smiled making her way back to the lockers.

/

"Shit, shit. I'm gonna be soooo late," a boy with extremely light, messy hair muttered under his breath.

He tugged along his large bag that had a large hockey stick threatening to fall out. Fixing on his gloves as he reached the large grey double doors he read the sign,

 _morning hockey practice cancelled !_

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows and started removing his gear.

Stuffing everything back into his bag he simultaneously got out his phone. He sent a text as he walked away

 _aster when were u gonna tell me practice was cancelled?_

 _Whoops, sorry mate forgot about that_

 _do u know why?_

 _nah, coach never gave us an answer_

The boy groaned in frustration and pulled a face trying to figure out what he was supposed to do to kill time.

—-

"Hey, there's our early bird."

The frosty-haired boy had found his some of his group of friends sitting outside school. A stocky, brunette boy sitting on a ledge joined by a girl with dyed green hair and another stout boy.

"Shut up, bunny,"

The stocky one straightened up and glared at him. The girl said, "Calm down, Aster."

Aster asked, "Why are you even so annoyed?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Because it's annoying. Why do you think? Just use your brain. I can't believe I woke up early just to find practice cancelled."

Aster looked at Jack, decidedly unimpressed, "Get over it."

The petite girl smiled, "Moving on. Have you seen Sandy's newest sculpture?"

—-

"So, where is she?" Rapunzel looked around clutching her books.

Anna looked around too, "I don't know. She should be done by now."

Then, a boy with chocolate brown hair stopped by, a smirk plastered on his face. He tucked a stray hair behind Rapunzel's face, "Looking for me, blondie?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "You wish. I'm looking for my cousin, Elsa."

Flynn asked, "Since when does she go here?"

Anna replied, "Since today. She had figure skating practice today and she told me we'd meet before class but-"

Rapunzel groaned, "We've been waiting here for 10 minutes and she hasn't showed up."

Flynn asked, "Have you tried texting her?"

"Yes, but she hasn't replied."

Flynn then said, "Wait, did you say this morning? Is that why hockey practice was cancelled?"

Rapunzel asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Jack's pissed because he missed out on a hour of sleep," Flynn sniggered.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Flynn then eyed her books, "I can help you with that."

Before Rapunzel could reply he took the bulk of them and saluted her, "See you in class, blondie."

Once he was out of earshot Anna shot Rapunzel a huge smile, "Oooooh. You and Flynn. You're so cute."

Rapunzel's cheeks turned pink, "Stop!"

Anna teased, "You're blushing. I knew you liked him."

"I'm blushing because I'm embarrassed. Now stop before someone hears you."

"Fine, stay in denial. I'm counting the days until you end up with your loverrrr."

"You need to stop watching romance movies."

Anna scoffed, "No, it would be a sad world."

—

 _French class - Period 1_

Elsa uttered under her breath, "Okay, this is definitely the Oswald hall. Room OH3."

She entered the room and got some glances. Refusing to make eye contact with anyone she immediately sat down in the first empty seat she could find.

Elsa sat her bag on her desk and started getting out her stuff. She felt someone staring at her and looked up to see a beautiful blonde girl staring right at her.

She introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Aurora. Are you new here?"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah. Hi, I'm Elsa."

Aurora complimented, "That's a wonderful name. Swedish?"

She replied, "More Norwegian."

The blonde indicated to the brunette next to her who had on big frames and a hardback book covering her face.

"That's Belle."

The brunette said nothing, evidently engrossed in the book.

"Belle! Say hi," Aurora said snatching the book away.

Belle reached out, "Give it back!"

"Not until you say hi."

Belle took off her glasses and smiled, "Hi, I'm Belle. You are?"

"E-Elsa," she cringed inside as she barely got out her name.

Belle held out her arm once more, "Can you give it back now?"

Elsa asked, "Are you reading some Agatha Christie's Poirot? I love that series."

Belle smiled, "Yeah. I'm a sucker for detective and mystery books."

"Which storyline is this?"

"Endless Night from 1967. I haven't finished it though so no spoilers."

"I love that one. The ending is great, trust me," Elsa said.

Aurora beamed flipping her golden locks, "You're welcome. I just made you total book buddies."

Belle laughed, "Okay, Aurora. Can you give me my book now?"

Aurora asked, "Seriously? You can't be social for a little longer."

Belle pouted trying to reach her book, "Aurora. You don't understandddd."

"Fine," Aurora huffed placing the novel onto Belle's desk. She turned to Elsa, "So, where did you move from?"

The door then swung open and a towering, mature woman entered the room. Half of her hair black and the other white as well as sporting a bold red lip. The room fell silent as she drifted across the room.

The woman shrugged off her large fur coat revealing a long black dress. She coldly smiled, " _Bonjour, tout le monde_. I do hope you're prepared today since I've decided to surprise you with a test."

The class collectively let out small sighs and groans.

The woman said, "Ah-ah-ah. That's not the spirit-"

She stopped mid sentence, her eyes falling onto Elsa. Elsa tightly gripped her pen doing her best to keep eye contact.

The teacher asked slowly, "New face. Who might you be?"

"Elsa...Winters," she answered.

"I'm Madame De Vil. A few rules that I want you to follow; always hand in your homework, don't ever talk while I'm talking and..."

She grabbed a bin and held it in front of a pupil's desk, "Absolutely no chewing gum."

The pupil reluctantly threw the gum away. Madame De Vil said, "I'll let you off today for that because I'm feeling generous today."

Madame De Vil walked back to the front, "However if I so much as hear another smack I'll put you in detention. Now, _commençons_."

 **You should leave a review because that would make me happy or some indication if you're enjoying it.**

 **:)**

 **It could be a belated Christmas present?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter pretty much everyday? Unheard of ! Also happy new year, it might be too early for some people but where I am it's already 2018.**

 **Shoutout to that first guest reviewer you're a star.**

Madame De Vil had been a real character in French class, almost cartoonish. After the test was over, Elsa studied her throughout the lesson.

She noticed that Belle was clearly her favourite despite Belle being deathly afraid of her. Madame De Vil also had a habit of picking on those who clearly didn't know the answer and preying on the submissive students, blatantly ignoring raised hands.

Before heading to her next class Elsa noticed her locker wasn't far from where she was now and thought it was a smart idea to check it out. She passed the numbers adjacent to her,

299...302...305...

"308," Elsa stopped.

As she moved to open her locker she noticed a boy staring at her. He had jet black hair, sunken eyes and pale skin. Spooked by his dark, intense gaze she jumped a little in her step.

He grinned, "Sorry, did I frighten you?"

Unsure, Elsa opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You don't like talking? Me neither, if you come with me we can still get to know each other a little better," he grinned.

A sarcastic voice drawled from behind Elsa, "Pitch...isn't there something more productive you could be doing than bothering a new student? Like...going to class?"

He snidely replied, "Megara."

The girl flipped her long, brown hair and leant against the wall of lockers. Her presence oozed confidence and had an air of mischief.

She smiled, a glint in her eye, "Run along."

Pitch scowled muttering incoherently under his breath. Megara addressed Elsa, "I waited for you outside the rink this morning."

Elsa asked, "You did?"

"I'm not a stalker, promise. I'm supposed to be your little tour buddy, guide, person, whatever."

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry about that but I think I'll manage."

Megara coyly smiled, "Where do you have Math?"

She checked her piece of paper, "Top floor of the Rothenburg building."

Meg chuckled, "No, you don't. Printing error that never seems to be fixed. We're actually in the Calico building which is on the east side."

"Thanks."

"See, I guess I am useful after all. Come on, I'll show you the way," Megara smiled taking the lead.

Elsa caught up beside her. A silence ensued but Elsa oddly felt comfortable in her presence. She didn't feel pressure to come up with small talk which wasn't her forté either.

The pale boy, supposedly called Pitch, kept bugging her. He reminded her of that stupid Slenderman game that Anna had forced her to play once in the dark.

Elsa eventually asked, "So...what was his deal?"

Megara raised an eyebrow, "Who? Wait, you mean Pitch?"

"If that's his name."

"It's not but everyone calls him that. He _despises_ his real name. Anyways, don't mind him too much. Sure, he's trouble but only if you're looking for it."

Elsa commented, "Noted."

Megara turned a corner, "We're here. Our teacher is Mr McDuck. Insanely good at Math, for some reason he decided to become a teacher at retirement. Also, he loves me because one time I let him explain the irrationality of the square root of 2 to me."

She swiftly opened the door and strolled in, "Morning, Mr McDuck."

A well-dressed man with a top hat covering his grey hair turned around and smiled, "Megara. Good to see you, please take a seat. And who might this young lady be?"

Megara turned back to Elsa, her face asking 'want to introduce yourself' and seeing Elsa's unresponsiveness, she replied, "This is Elsa Winters. She's new."

Mr McDuck nodded, "Alright. Sit down then we're going to be working with logarithms today."

Elsa watched Megara take an empty seat next to what was probably the bulkiest jock she had ever seen. He had strong features and auburn hair. Megara shot him a small smirk and Elsa noticed his face light up.

Before drawing too much attention to herself, she quickly sat down in an empty seat towards the back corner and stared straight ahead.

/

 _Lunch_

Jack was sat at a round table with Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, Astrid, And Hiccup.

Rapunzel said, "I haven't seen Elsa at all today but you guys would love her."

Jack asked, "Elsa? You mean the blonde chick with a braid?"

She nodded, "Oh yes! Have you talked to her?"

He shook his head, "No, but she's been in a few of my classes. She doesn't really say anything."

Rapunzel said, "Trust me, she's great."

Flynn asked, "Is she pretty?"

Rapunzel slapped his shoulder and Jack replied, "Gorgeous."

"Jealous?" Flynn smirked.

"No, there's much more to my cousin than her looks," Rapunzel explained.

Astrid suggested, "Maybe she's lost?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "Don't think so."

She noticed Megara walking across the cafeteria and called her over.

"Yes?"

Rapunzel said, "You've been helping Elsa, right?"

Megara nodded and Astrid asked, "Well, where is she?"

She reached over and took a bite out of Merida's apple, whom eyed her suspiciously. Megara then said, "In the library."

Astrid chuckled, "So, she's a total nerd?"

Hiccup frowned, "Hey, what's wrong with the library?"

Merida glared, "And give me back my apple."

Rolling her eyes, Megara threw the apple in Merida's direction. It almost hit her square in the face and Merida said, "Give not throw."

"You still caught it," Megara shrugged.

Rapunzel thanked Megara and then proceeded to put her head in the palm of her hands. Flynn rubbed her back, "Why so serious?"

—-

 _Hockey Practice_

"Overland! Get your ass out here right now!"

Jack quickly gathered his hockey stick and almost tumbled out of the locker room. He sat down at a bench and prepared to put his skates on.

He looks up and sees platinum blonde hair on the opposite side of the rink.

Elsa.

She was stretching by the looks of it. Jack looked on with intrigue as she stretched her leg high up parallel to her back.

He then felt two masses shove him from both sides.

One said, "Could you be any less obvious?"

"Imagine her in bed."

Jack frowned as he saw his best friend Flynn and team member Hans on either side. He muttered, "Shut up."

Flynn rolled his eyes, "Instead of checking her out you need to get your skates on."

Jack tied his last shoelace, "They are on."

Hans asked, "She's hot. Who even is she?"

Jack answered, "Elsa. New girl in our year and Rapunzel's cousin."

"So Anna's older sister?"

Flynn questioned, "Hans, why would you a senior even know who Anna, a freshman, is?"

Hans dismissed his question, "Moving on. We should get on the ice."

The rink had been split in two by bright orange barrier. The trio raced one another onto the ice and immediately joined their teammates in the warm up. Soon enough Jack even forgot Elsa was there.

The hall was filled with playful jeers and banter. The sound of the puck hitting the sides of the ice rink was like music to Jack's ears. He was on a roll speeding all around.

When he approached the orange barrier he glanced over to see Elsa seemingly float across. She effortlessly emulated grace and her face relaxed unlike when he saw her in the classroom. Elsa had taken a seat next to her in Math but hadn't even looked his way. Some guy called Owen tried to talk to her but she gave him quick and curt answers.

Yet here she was almost a completely different person. Almost playful, even.

"Overland, the puck!"

Jack quickly diverted his attention and shouted, "Got it!"

/

Practice was intense, by the end Jack was sweating and like his teammates went for a well deserved shower. Once he was done, he said goodbye to Flynn and Aster and made his way out of the locker room.

Jack was barely out of the door when he felt something hard bump into him. As he looked he noticed several books and files fall to the ground. Then a head of platinum blonde hair quickly attempting to gather everything.

"Whoa there," Jack said, glancing down at her scattered belongings, "I'll help you with that."

"Sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a rush," Elsa apologised.

Jack squatted down to her level thinking for a second then grinned, "You weren't even running."

Elsa looked bashfully trying to think of something to say as she filed away loose papers.

"Don't worry. We've all been there," Jack said handing her over a few books before standing up.

Internally Elsa berated herself. Seriously? She dropped her books in front of a guy. What a terrible cliché. He was cute, annoyingly so.

That's all he'd be. That's all he'd _have_ to be. Elsa decided she had no time for romance because that would just be another distraction. All that was on her mind was getting straight A's and cementing her eventual comeback in Arendelle.

Jack introduced himself with a smile, "I'm Jack by the way."

Elsa smiled back, "Elsa."

"So I've heard. Is there anything else to you than 'new girl' and 'Punzie's cousin'?"

"She lets you call her that?"

Jack shrugged grinning, "Sometimes. Anyways your answer?"

"I...figure skate."

"I _know_ that. I saw you. Or could you not recognise my dashing face under the helmet?"

Elsa blushed a little letting out a small laugh, "Um..."

Jack complimented, "You were amazing, by the way."

Elsa scrunched her nose slightly, "You really think so? I was quite rusty. I mean I definitely popped a few jumps here and there and my spins seemed lacking."

Jack chuckled, "From a humble skater like yours truly you were way better than I could ever dream of being."

She felt a smile creep on her face and held on a tad tighter to her books.

He smiled back, "Don't be too hard on yourself. As long as it makes you happy, right?"

"Er...yeah," Elsa replied, her face morphing into a pensive one.

Jack asked, "You still with me?"

Elsa side stepped and then averted her eyes, "I need to go. It was nice meeting you."

Jack gave her another smile, "Same here. I'll see you around then, Elsa."

 **Finally a Jack/Elsa conversation. Can you tell I'm bad at planning? Lol, bear with me I'm tryng my best (aka the minimum because I'm subparr :))))**

 **Do I regret starting this? For the most part, yes.**

 **Will I finish this? The likelihood of this happening is very high (atm, my answer might be different in a month's time or something)**


	4. Chapter 4

**School is kicking my ass but I'm back with another mediocre chapter. I've noticed I'm a bit bad with transitioning between scenes (well I think so at least) but I'm sure that's something you can** **live through. :)**

 **Enjoy my lovelies.**

Elsa worked best under a routine, it was just a fact. Shortly after joining the school she already established one like the archetypical Type A she was. In fact, high school was going better than she had anticipated. Not considering herself to be the most social of teens, she was content that every morning she would find Aurora and Belle waiting at her locker. She remembered the first time she saw them: Belle predictably had her nose in a book and Aurora was texting on her phone. Elsa didn't even realise they were there for her at first.

This morning wasn't different either. She had her duffel bag across one shoulder and her tote bag awkwardly hanging off her shoulder as she approached her locker.

Aurora greeted in her usual chipper voice, "Hey, Elsa. What's up?"

Belle didn't even look up, simply giving her a thumbs up. Elsa replied opening her locker, "Nothing much."

"Are you free this weekend?"

Now that was something she never expected to be asked. Hearing that made her question how many times she actually did normal teenager things as well as remember that there to pretty much everyone else there was a life outside of academics and ice skating.

She replied, "Um...I'll probably be doing homework."

 _Wow, that was lame,_ she thought to herself, _I couldn't even pretend to sound busy_

Aurora continued, unphased, "Okay, so you are. I'm getting my nails with Belle done downtown and you should definitely come. We're also getting brunch before which is the best way to start a Saturday morning."

Elsa quickly racked through her brain. She'd probably have practice that morning but it was definitely before brunch hours. Aurora had the friendliest of looks and Elsa felt terrible at the idea of rejecting especially knowing that her excuse to not attend was...non-existant.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Text me the details."

A deeper voice coming up from behind her said, "Plans? I'm in."

 _Jack Overland_

Aurora smiled, "Because I'm sure you want to get your nails pampered."

"I'll fit right in," He joked. Then added, "In all seriousness, I just came by to say hi."

He then shot a bright smile at Elsa, "See you around."

With that, he left as quickly as he had arrived. Elsa closed her locker trying to avoid Aurora's looks but Belle had also lowered her book throughout the exchange and had an interested look on her face.

Aurora cooed, "Awwww, are you and Jack talking?"

Elsa shook her head, "No, not at all."

"He's pretty cute though, isn't he? You should go for it. "

 _Go for Jack Overland? If he secretly turns out to be a Gold medal then yes,_ Elsa thought.

Jack was cute...and a few other things. There were plenty of cute guys in the world but he was one of the few she actually talked to on a daily basis. They usually communicated through small glances and smiles. If they actually conversed, it would be the typical small talk. This was the first time he had walked up to her when she was with Aurora and Belle.

"Why don't you, Aurora? Since he's apparently such an amazing guy."

Belle finally spoke, "Not gonna happen because she's just _smitten_ with Philip."

Elsa asked, "Philip?"

Aurora's eyes lit up just at the mention of his name, "My boyfriend."

Belle added, "Since like...forever."

"Freshman year. He saved me, how romantic."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and Belle chuckled, "What Aurora meant was that she was trying to get off the bleachers but ended up falling off. Somehow Philip was in the right place at the right time and caught her."

"That is quite romantic," Elsa admitted, "but also very unlikely."

Aurora flipped her hair, "He's my knight-in-shining-armour. He knows these things."

Belle rolled her eyes playfully, "Or you know...it was a coincidence."

"Belle, my dear. He said as soon as he saw my face that he just _had_ to talk to me."

Elsa's heart warmed, their first meeting really did sound like a fairytale. Elsa asked, "What about you, Belle?"

Belle scoffed, "Not with any of these blockheads."

Aurora laughed, "Yeah, high school boys aren't really her type."

"They're just so immature right now. It's okay, I'd rather find romance in books. Oh look, Aurora, here he comes."

As Elsa turned to look where Belle was motioning Aurora rushed passed her jumping into someone's arms. He was a tall, well-built boy and the duo looked like a pair of Calvin Klein models. They looked so perfect side by side and couldn't keep their eyes off each other."

Belle said, "We should probably get to class. They're going to be lovey-dovey for a while."

/-/

 _Lunch_

Elsa formed a habit of disappearing into the library every lunch period because what everyone understood as 'break', Elsa interpreted that as 'work more'. She was the first to exit her classroom and didn't even make it a couple of steps before being stopped by her sister.

"Anna?"

"Why do you sound so surprised to see me?" Anna asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Er-"

Anna interrupted, "Don't answer that. I know why. You didn't think I'd catch you on your way to the library but now that we're togetherrrrrr, you can have lunch with me."

Elsa didn't see any point in trying to sneak away. Lunch with Anna sounded perfectly fine, "Okay. Where are we going?"

Anna smiled motioning Elsa to follow her, "Good. You're gonna love them. Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, Astrid-"

 _Whoa, I agreed to lunch with Anna not a whole squad._

Elsa stopped, "I thought it was just us two?"

Anna grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her along, "Don't ask questions! You've already said yes and it's not normal that you've gone two weeks without properly meeting mine or Punzie's friends."

Feeling powerless, Elsa complied. _It's just one lunch. I can socialise for one lunch. Am I really getting worked up over one lunch? That's incredibly sad._

Shame and embarrassment quickly flooded her thoughts and she tried to suppress them as she followed Anna to the table.

Rapunzel looked up, "Finally, Elsa! Flynn, move over."

He groaned, "But I always sit next to you."

"Suck it up and MOVE."

Elsa took the newly vacant seat muttering a quiet 'thank you' to Flynn. It was quite a big group and by the sounds of it there were more people than just those present at lunch. Introductions weren't as unbearable as she expected them to be and ended up taking a few notes.

Hiccup seemed just as shy as her when she arrived. Astrid was brooding and opinionated frequently butting heads with the fiery Merida but it was all in love. Flynn couldn't stop getting the attention on him or trying to talk to Rapunzel. Anna was chatting with anyone who would listen, today being Tooth. Jack had joined them later and they had a small conversation before Flynn cut in.

Rapunzel noticed Elsa observing everyone else. She leant in and asked, "So...what'd you think?"

Elsa replied, "Everyone's really nice."

Rapunzel smugly joked, "Well...duh."

/-/

 _After School_

Instead of doing gym Elsa had her practice sessions slotted in. The final bell had just rung indicating the end of the school day, her coach Mrs Losevsky had already left but Elsa was still gliding around on the ice. Humming the melody to the songs of one of her routines she redid the routines to the best of her memory.

Her mind was like a blue sky; no clouds just free thoughts.

She had just come up from a sit spin and was started to see Jack leaning against the barrier. Elsa asked, "How long have you been there?"

Jack stood upright with a grin, "Long enough. So did you just make that up on the spot?"

Elsa skated a few inches closer to hear him better, "No, it was from two years ago."

"You were skating like that, two years ago? You're some kind of prodigy."

 _Hopefully father thought so too._ Elsa replied feeling herself heat up, "Thanks."

Jack asked, "Are you part of the team?"

Elsa shook her head and he smiled once more, "Ah, not a team player?"

She replied, "I've done a routine in pairs before but yes I compete solo."

"How competitive?"

"Very."

Jack picked up his hockey stick that was previously on a bench and made his way to the ice. He asked loudly, "How good are you at hockey?"

Elsa looked at him in an inquisitive manner, "I've never played."

He looked shocked, "You've been on ice but never played?"

"I don't find hitting hard rubber particularly entertaining."

"Coming from someone who's never even played," Jack teased.

He had skated a few feet closer to her and in response she shuffled back slightly. Jack pushed back his hair and smirked, "Well I mean it is pretty hard. Maybe you're too dainty to play."

"Dainty?" Elsa's face morphed into chagrin. _He's not cute anymore._ Elsa took pride in her sport, it required resilience, grace and power. She didn't even have the luxury of wearing protective gear.

Jack's laughter broke her away from her thoughts and she noticed he was much closer. He remarked, "Wow, I did not think you would take that seriously. I was clearly joking."

Elsa felt her ears go pink. _Of course he was joking. He had pouted his lips, who even pouts their lips when they try to be serious?_

He lifted a finger, "It's still a demanding sport though."

"True but you're not trying to defy gravity and your own body mass."

"There's other peoples' masses. People are heavy. We're also trying to get a _realllyyyyy_ small puck through an entire rink and between the really thick shin pads of a probably really bulky goalie."

Elsa added, "I can get deducted points if my spins aren't centered. My entire sport is kind of based around perfection."

"Potato. Po-tah-to. Can I show you the basics of hockey or not?"

Elsa found herself smiling, "If you insist."

Jack extended the arm with the hockey stick and she asked, "I thought you were showing me?"

"I just want to see how you think it should be held."

Elsa took the stick and gave it a go. She looked at him for approval and he stroked his chin as if he had a beard, "Not bad."

"Not bad?" _Words she hated hearing._ "Is that not how you do it?"

"Your left hand needs to be at the top of the stick and your fingers completely wrapped around the stick."

Elsa did as told and glanced up at him again. Jack said, "Better but you look really awkward. I'll help."

He glided over and came up from her side. She caught a whiff of his deodorant and was temporarily incapacitated, almost dropping the stick. How could someone smell that good? Jack had been talking but everything had gone through one ear and out the other.

"Did you get that?"

"Hm?" Elsa responded only just zoning back in. _W_ _hat did he say? I sounded so dumb._

Jack adjusted the positions of the hands and then said, "Bend your knees a bit."

She obeyed and he said, "See, it's easy."

He was close...really close. His touch was nice and his hands were surprisingly warm. Jack used one hand to lift her chin before returning it back on her hand saying, "There's the goal."

Elsa asked, "And if I wanted to score?"

Without any hesitation he brought the stick back and brought her through a swift motion, "Just like that. Obviously we wouldn't be stationary and if we were closer then you'd have to get lower down but you get the idea?"

Elsa just about managed to nod she was too busy focusing on the fact that she was essentially in Jack's arms. She felt his entire body move and flex when he abruptly did the swinging motion. She wondered if Jack was purposely trying to make her go crazy.

Jack suggested, "We could play a mini one-on-one sometime."

"Really?"

"Well not now but if you're down, then definitely."

Elsa could hear his heart beating steadily behind her. She pondered how closer her face would be to his if she turned her head right now. Part of her was tempted but the other half was stuck in place.

"I could get used to this."

It was barely audible but she heard it. Before she could even process it, Flynn and another boy came rushing in hollering Jack's name. They saw the pair on the ice and Flynn immediately grinned, "What's this I see?"

The other brunette scampered onto the ice, "Overland's having some fun."

Elsa heard Jack's hearty laughter and him slightly back up, "Shut up, Aster."

Flynn teased, "Oh, Rapunzel would love this."

 _If Rapunzel was here,_ Elsa couldn't even finish that thought, _or worse Anna._ Elsa's entire body began warming up and awkwardly smiling from embarrassment. She would have never thought to be in this position and her brain didn't have a clue of what to do.

Aster chuckled, "I think we might have interrupted something, Rider."

Jack moved to Elsa's side removing his warm presence from behind her. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips,hopefully he hadn't heard her slightly frantic beating heart. Her explanation for that would have been too humiliating to admit out loud.

He shot back at Aster, "At least I don't need liquid courage to talk to a girl."

Flynn burst out in laughter as he came onto the ice, "Bahahha. I remember Mandy."

Aster replied, "That was one time! Just wait 'til practice, Overland."

Flynn began taunting Aster leading to them chasing each other with their hockey sticks on the ice. Jack turned to Elsa and gave her a warm smile, "Sorry about them. They're just being...them."

Elsa softly smiled back, "It's cool. Don't worry. I think I'm gonna go home now."

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, "This was nice. See you tomorrow, then."

"...yeah," Elsa nodded slowly skating back

"You sound hesitant," Jack said, following.

"You sound so certain."

There was a small pause as she got out of the rink. He didn't say goodbye but simply winked at her before skating over to his friends. Elsa speed walked back into the changing rooms and rapidly took off her skates.

Once she was changed, out of school and in the driver's seat she finally sighed, "Well that was eventful."

The car was so silent that she jolted when her phone started ringing. Anna's name was in capital letters across the screen. She picked up, "Hello?"

"WOMAN! Do you just not answer your phone?"

"Sorry. I was still at the rink."

"You don't even have practice today. I was waiting outside your car for sooooo long. Also I'm at the rink right now and all I see if the hockey team through the door."

"That's because I'm in my car right now."

"Seriously? I have to walk all the way back? You're lucky, I love you."

 **NB: you reviewers are so cute man! Love the feedback so keep it** **coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got 100 views in the last chapter which is a lot for me so aye as a treat here's chapter 5 early because I wasn't even going to write this until about next week or something.**

Brunch with Aurora and Belle had been great and all Elsa could think about was perfect everything was. They went to a French café where the food was delicious and Elsa decided to treat herself to waffles. Not just ordinary waffles; these were doused in heavenly chocolate spread, peanuts sprinkled with a huge ball of ice cream on top. Father would not have approved of such an 'unhealthy' choice but she just couldn't resist.

Something she learnt was that Aurora was obsessed with taking pictures whether playful selfies or candids of green potted plants in bland corners. Elsa disliked taking pictures but being with Belle and Aurora made it a lot more fun. They had spent a solid hour goofing off and Aurora even made her an Instagram insisting that Snapchat wasn't enough. She also only got the latter because Anna was just fond of having streaks.

The morning was topped off with a visit to the nail salon which Elsa would have never thought she'd find herself in. They had an extensive mural of all the colours and patterns they offered. She was impressed and almost took longer than Aurora to decide what to get.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. It was a couple of hours past noon and Elsa was locked away in her room staring blankly at her half-finished history essay.

She thought, _this essay isn't even due until next week I can stop now_

Elsa aimlessly typed away another paragraph before deleting it and letting out a groan of frustration. She opened one of the drawers in her desk and rummaged through, finding a copy of the latest figure skating magazine _Skating Galore_ _._ The beautiful, blue cursive and glossy cover lured her in. It was practically the bible of ice skating comprised with tips, articles, looks and _gossip_.

She began to flick through the pages calmly and noted, "Hm...strange."

Elsa started at the beginning at a slightly slower pace. Nothing, again. She began to frantically turn the pages almost ripping through them but it was the same outcome. It had to be in there, everyone knew about it. The date. The DATE. _When was this released?_ she furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

Elsa flipped over the magazine and her eyes narrowed, "That was...two months ago."

After slamming the magazine back into her drawer, Elsa quickly got up and paced around her room. Ninety-nine percent of the time, she knew _exactly_ where to find things in her room and was irritated that she found herself looking under her bed and wherever else she could think of. She couldn't fathom how on earth she managed to miss out on two issues.

Usually her parents would-

 _Father would know where they are,_ she remembered and instantly rushed downstairs to the living room. Her father was sat on a sofa reading a large newspaper whilst her mother was sat in an armchair watching TV.

Her father calmly lowered the newspaper, "Yes, dear?"

"I can't seem to find my copies of Skating Galore. I'm missing the two most recent issues."

Her mother turned to face her, "Have you checked your room?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes. I can't find them anywhere, not even in my collection."

"I'm sure you're not missing out on anything. Don't waste your time with that," Agnarr said in an attempt to be comforting.

"I'm sure the next issues will arrive perhaps they've been delivered to Arendelle instead," her mother chimed in.

That certainly was a possibility but Elsa was certain that she had changed her address for the subscription. She said, "You're probably right. Thanks, bye."

Once she had left the room her mother, Iduna commented, "I told you she was going to notice."

Agnarr turned the page of his newspaper, "We had to throw those away. It would have done her no good reading the debacle all over again. She already experienced that in the moment, why relive it?"

Back in Elsa's room, the blonde hadn't given up just yet. Skating Galore only published manually which Elsa thought was pretentious and out of the touch with this rapidly evolving technological world. She opened up the Internet browser and her fingers hesitantly stalled.

 _Great, what do I even write?_

Elsa then quickly typed _Elsa Ingrid and Snow White_ and her finger hovered over the enter button. She gave the button a quick press and the search listed many, many articles that seemed to go on forever. The first article had instantly caught her eye:

 _Elsa Ingrid permanently out of season?!_

She clicked without a second thought and skimmed through trying to process in as much information she could.

 _...no proof...solo job...suspecting Snow/her team...as the culprit(s)...no statements from either party...undergoing investigation..._

There was a picture of her and a girl with black hair in a bob put side by side. A wave of guilt and disgust washed over her simultaneously as she clicked away onto another website. And another.

And another.

Suddenly her door busted open, Elsa jolted in her seat and clicked off the page revealing her still unfinished essay. She rapidly turned around and relaxed once she saw it was just Anna.

Elsa reprimanded, "You scared the daylights out of me."

Anna peered at her monitor, "Ew, are you doing homework? It's Saturday."

"Of course. What else would I be doing?"

Anna clasped her hands together, "Ohhhhhh, I don't know. Hanging out with me and Punzie."

"Um..."

"Please. You barely ever leave the house unless it's to skate."

"I already went out."

Anna crossed her arms, "Getting bread doesn't count."

"Actually, I went out for brunch with Aurora and Belle," Elsa tilted her head mocking Anna's tone. She then wiggled her fingers, "Then got our nails done."

"You can go out with them but not me?" Anna's jaw dropped.

Elsa reminded her, "We went out to a drive in Tuesday and yesterday we went to get mozzarella sticks."

Anna giggled, "Oh yeah. Well, you're still going out."

Elsa pouted, "But I just did. Once is enough."

"God, sometimes I wonder how you're my sister. Stop being so lame we can't keep Astrid and Rapunzel waiting, I already said that you would come. You're also dressed, just put on shoes!"

"Fine," Elsa gave in getting up.

Anna squealed in happiness and sauntered out of Elsa's room. She followed her sister downstairs, albeit not sliding down the bannister. They both put on their shoes and promptly said goodbye to their parents.

Relieved, Anna admitted, "This also means you're my ride."

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully as they got in her car, "Gee. I feel so loved."

They buckled themselves in and once Elsa had backed out of the driveway she asked, "Where are we meeting them?"

"Arcade. Astrid is trying to beat the new high score because someone bumped her down to third."

"Cool."

The car ride was as normal as it could be, save for Anna deciding that it was the perfect time to have an all out karaoke session. It was easy to find a parking space and when they stepped out of the car Anna looked confused.

Elsa asked, "What's wrong, Anna?"

Anna replied, "Zel said she was outside looking for us literally ten seconds ago and I don't see her anywhere."

"She's probably just inside. Let's go."

The pair made their way to the entrance and Elsa looked up at the sign. It was an arcade, bowling alley and mini diner all wrapped into one. She felt like a tourist no matter what even in Arendelle she wasn't sure if she would be able to name 3 good spots to hangout. Right, maybe an exaggeration but it was still close enough.

"There's Punzie!" Anna exclaimed, pointing her out.

"With Flynn and Aster," Elsa added.

Anna gasped and then started laughing, "Wow, she's not subtle. Come on, Elsa."

They both quickly made her way over to their cousin and Elsa could hear Anna whisper teasingly to Rapunzel, "If you just wanted an excuse to hang out with Flynn, why didn't you just say so?"

Rapunzel promptly hit her on the shoulder, "Shut up."

Anna began laughing, "Okay keep pretending. I get it."

Rapunzel then saw Elsa and gave her a hug, "Elsa, you made it!"

"Good to see you too, Zel!" Elsa hugged back.

Astrid, Jack, Hiccup and Tooth gradually joined too. Flynn announced, "We're all here, great! Just wanted to ask you all which one of you wants to be thrashed in air hockey first?"

Anna coughed, "RApuNzel."

Flynn took Rapunzel's arm and brought her away, "I thought you'd never say. Let's see what you're made of."

Rapunzel frowned, "What? No, that was clearly Anna talking. Challenge her."

Astrid said before heading to a machine, "I still need to beat that stupid score so...you know where I'll be."

Anna suggested, "Six of us. Does anyone want to shoot some hoops?"

Elsa nodded, "I'm up for that."

Jack, Aster, Hiccup and Tooth collectively agreed. There were three hoops and Anna smiled, "We can get into pairs."

Aster swung an arm around Jack, "I'm going with Overland. We're so gonna beat all of you."

Anna rolled her eyes, "It's just a friendly game. We're not even on a court."

Jack smirked, "Yeah and this is just some friendly competition."

Anna turned to Elsa, "By the way. I'm not partnering up with you."

"OUCH! Your own sister," Aster commented.

What kind of betrayal? _She's the one preaching sisterly love?_

Elsa looked at her sister in shock and Anna shrugged, "Els, no hard feelings but you cannot aim."

She retorted, "I thought you said it was just a friendly game."

"Yeah, obviously. I still want to stand a chance, though so Tooth let's be partners."

Jack stifled, chuckling and Aster obnoxiously laughed. Tooth agreed, "Sure thing, Anna."

Hiccup sheepishly smiled, "Guess you're stuck with me, Elsa."

Elsa said, "That's fine. We can just show everyone else how it's done."

Aster teased, "Ooooh, watch out. There's gonna be a Winters' sister face off."

"No hard feelings, Els!"

/-/

"Are you any good at shooting?" Elsa asked taking a basketball.

Hiccup shrugged, "I dunno. You?"

Elsa copied his movements, "No clue. We should be fine, it's only for fun."

Anna butted in, "Get ready to looooooose, Elsa."

Elsa uttered, "Hiccup. Forget what I said. We need to beat Anna and Tooth."

/-/

Jack and Aster were racing ahead as expected. They got most of their shots in and even though they were well in the lead never slacked off. Elsa wasn't as bad as she thought she would be and was thrilled that Anna and Tooth were struggling. It was a race to see who could get 50 in the smallest amount of time.

Unsurprisingly Jack and Aster had already finished and it was left to the remaining four. The score were pretty close. Hiccup then had a surge of luck and managed to get six in a row.

Anna exclaimed, "Tooth! We need to score!"

Aster smugly said, "If you lose this is going to be embarrassing for you."

"We're not gonna lose!" Tooth snapped.

Elsa's face fell in disappointment as she missed for what had to be the 13th time at least. Jack took a ball and threw it in Hiccup and Elsa's hoop. Elsa looked at him and he put a finger to his lips. She gave him a thankful smile in return.

Anna shouted, "Jack! What are you doing there?"

Jack put his hands up, "Providing moral support for some friends, nothing wrong with that."

Tooth turned her head, "I'm your friend too, Jack."

"TOOTH! He's distracting you on purpose, FOCUS!"

Elsa found herself giggling, "Honestly, Anna. If only you were this determined in your school work because then you'd have valedictorian in the bag."

Aster yelled, "SHOTS FIREDDDDD."

Anna felt her jaw drop, "ELSA. You did NOT."

Hiccup then jumped, "We got 50!"

Anna narrowed, "What, no you didn't! You were on like 37."

Elsa smiled, "Yeah we did. We beat you!"

Hiccup held his hand up for a high five and Elsa gladly returned it. Jack put his hands up, Hiccup and Elsa both gave a high five. He quietly joked, "You're welcome for helping you get about 12 in."

Tooth asked, "So, what's the forfeit?"

"Forfeit?" Elsa asked.

Jack explained, "The losers usually do a forfeit when losing a challenge."

Elsa found herself thinking, _I didn't think this was taken that seriously...?_

Anna asked in a high-pitched tone, "I wonder where Flynn and Rapunzel are."

Aster chuckled, "Is it bad I'm thinking the worst?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Nope. I immediately thought the same."

Tooth shook her head, "Ugh, you're both unbelievable."

"Oh, come on. You know how Flynn can be."

"Moving on," Jack said, "More games or should we eat?"

Anna put her finger to her chin, "I think that was a decent amount of exercise so I vote eat."

Tooth said, "There's another few arcade games I want to play."

Hiccup added, "There's a plate of nachos calling my name."

Anna grabbed Hiccup's jumper, "Great, that's all I needed to hear. On our way, we go. If anyone wants to join, come now but I'm not waiting for anyone."

Aster stood for a few more seconds before bounding off, "I didn't eat lunch."

Jack remarked, "And then there were three."

Elsa said, "Four if you count Astrid in the corner."

"Is she _still_ playing that?" Tooth asked in shock.

Astrid hadn't budged at all and she seemed glued to the machine. Moments later, Flynn and Rapunzel appeared. Rapunzel brought her long blonde hair to one side, "Where did the others go?"

Elsa replied, "To eat."

Jack mischievously grinned, "Where did you guys run off to?"

Flynn smirked, "You know...we-"

"Did nothing of that sort," Rapunzel said placing a hand on her hip, "I went to the bathroom and he just decided to accompany me. Weirdo."

"As if you weren't calling me gentlemanly, don't act new, Punzie."

"Don't call me that."

/-/

Elsa wasn't entirely sure how but she found herself alone with Jack. The logical explanation she came up with was:

She went to buy something from the vending machine.

Said something became stuck in vending machine.

Jack helped get it out.

They're still at the vending machine.

Why were they still at the vending machine?

"I never got to ask but how are you enjoying it here?"

Elsa replied, "It feels nice to be around my family again, especially Anna. I've missed her."

Jack asked, "That's good. Where were you before?"

"Arendelle."

"Where's that?"

"Pretty small kingdom off Norway."

Jack's eyes widened, "Whoa, that's so cool. What's it like there?"

"Cold," she blurted and then continued, "It's really cold for the most part but also beautiful."

"How come you were there by yourself?"

Elsa explained, "I wouldn't say by myself. I lived with some relatives of mine and went to an academy. When my family moved here I decided to stay because I was representing Arendelle in a big competition. Then...I just never joined them."

Jack asked, "So...are you representing the USA now...or...?"

"Um...no. I'm on a small break but eventually I'll compete soon enough."

"When's that?"

"There's a local competition that Mrs Losev- I mean Kristi wants me to enter in. It's not anything major but...you know."

Jack nodded, "Oh, I think I know which one you're talking about. Emma loves watching those."

Elsa asked, "Emma?"

Jack replied, "Yeah, my sister. She's in middle school. Hey, I'll come watch you!"

Elsa felt herself awkwardly laughing and turning red, "Oh...I don't know."

Jack nudged her arm, "I'm a great hype man trust me."

Elsa tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Now, I'm worried."

"Do you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?"

Jack pointed towards her forehead smiling, "When you smile your eyebrows kind of go inflect upwards."

 _How do I respond to that?_ Elsa's cheeks started to flush and she turned away to face the vending machine.

Jack stepped forward laughing and stretched his arm along her shoulder, "No, wait. It was compliment, it's really cute."

Elsa crossed her arms and had a shy expression on her face, "You just like embarrassing me."

"I don't do it on purpose," he grinned, drawing her in.

 **hopefully i didn't make too many mistakes because i tend to just skim read really quickly over (i just hate rereading my own work that's all)**


End file.
